


HE GREW UP

by bomyeol



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, Steamy, maybe will add chapters, romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 21:24:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19048717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bomyeol/pseuds/bomyeol
Summary: Daeyeol felt like it was just yesterday when Bomin was just a boy he took under his wing years ago. Now the younger is no longer a boy but a man. And that winter night a drastic change will happen to their relationship.





	HE GREW UP

**Author's Note:**

> So I noticed we don't really have that much fic about daeyeol and bomin. this story was inspired by ch. golcha episode 18 during the neoman boinda special film making. it was cold back then and Bomin kept on hugging Daeyeol from behind. :)
> 
> this was not beta read so I apologize in advance if you find any grammatical errors. Also this is my first ever fic and I know I still have a lot of room to improve on so please be kind to me. :)

 

It was Winter and Daeyeol, naturally sluggish even in a warm weather, was tucked inside his comforter. It was already midnight and they all just got back to their dorm after a grueling practice. His whole body was aching and it took all his remaining energy to finish his shower. Eventually, when he felt the whole dorm growing dark and silent, a sign that everyone was already sleeping, he also allowed himself to sleep.

He didn’t know how long he was in dreamland when suddenly Daeyeol's bed moved and he felt the presence of someone sitting beside him. He drowsily opened his eyes to see that it was still very dark and that he was facing the wall. No wonder he didn't notice that someone entered his room.

"Hyung."

The hairs at the back of his neck went up when the familiar deep voice whispered directly on his ear, the hot and sweet breath brushed against his skin. He closed his eyes but he was no longer sleepy. "Bomin, go back to your own bed," he whispered back.

"But hyung, it's so cold. Can't I sleep with you, please? Just like before?"

Daeyeol sighed, still not moving from his position. "Fine."

Bomin's face was still hovering over Daeyeol's so he almost felt the smile that formed on the younger one's lips. Then Bomin lifted the comforter, carefully joined him in his bed and hugged him from behind.

"It's so cold," Bomin groaned again. He snuggled even closer and tightened his hug.

"You can sleep on your own now even if it's cold. You are already an adult," Daeyeol chastised.

But deep inside he admitted that it felt good to have a warm body against his back. The heater was working but sometimes, especially during a cold night like this, Deayeol longs for the kind of heat a living body can only provide.

"You're the one who first suggested that we sleep together, hyung. Don’t you remember?" Bomin said before burrowing his face against the side of his neck.

Of course Daeyeol remembered. It was years ago, when Bomin first joined their team. It was also Winter when the boy first lived with them in the dorm. He was so adorable back then. He was shorter than Daeyeol, with a small frame, chubby cheeks and a smile that can melt the coldest of hearts. He got along well with their members and he looked like someone who can easily adjust to his new environment.

So imagine Daeyeol's surprise when in the middle of the night, he went outside his room to get a glass of water only to find Bomin alone in the kitchen. The boy was sitting on the floor, his back against the side of the refrigerator and very much awake. He didn't even bother to open the fluorescent lights. In fact Daeyeol would have never noticed that Bomin was there if not for the dim light coming from outside the kitchen window.

 _"Bomin? What are you doing here?"_ he asked as he crouched in front of him.

Bomin looked up and Daeyeol was surprised to see that there were tears in his eyes.

" _What's wrong? Why are you crying?"_

Bomin sniffed and Daeyeol's heart ached. His hands went to Bomin's cheeks and softly wiped away his tears. That night the boy revealed that he was actually scared to live away from his parents. And that even though the hyungs are kind and affectionate he still feels afraid. That no matter how hard Bomin tried he still cannot sleep.   

That moment Daeyeol knew that he will shower Bomin with all the love he can give. He cupped the boy’s face with his hands, looked at him straight in his eyes and whispered, _“You have nothing to worry about. You have your hyungs, Bomin. And you have me. If you can’t sleep, you can always go to me, okay?”_

Bomin sniffed again and suddenly wrapped his arms around Daeyeol’s neck. His own arms went around the boy’s waist, hugging him tight. _“Come on, let’s go to bed,_ ” he whispered softly against Bomin’s hair. The boy nodded but he didn’t let go. Daeyeol stood up and they went to his room with Bomin still clinging to him. From then on they always sleep together.

But when Bomin became eighteen years old he began to skip going to Daeyeol’s room. Though he got a little sad, he never complained. He thought that maybe Bomin no longer needed him to get a good night’s sleep. In fact, it seems like the boy cannot sleep properly whenever he was in bed with him. So it was no surprise to Daeyeol when Bomin totally stopped coming to his room. But that doesn’t mean he didn’t feel disappointed and empty.

Daeyeol’s mind went back to the present when he felt Bomin moving against his back. He moved a little more to the wall, thinking that maybe Bomin felt uncomfortable because the bed was now too small for the two of them. It has been too long since the last time Bomin crawled on his bed. Now more than ever, Daeyeol realized how much he had grown. Bomin was no longer the cute boy he used to cradle in his arms until he falls asleep. They are almost the same height now and Bomin’s body frame is now a little wider and bigger than Daeyeol’s.

“Why did you stop coming to my bed, Bomin? And every time I ask you to sleep beside me you always refuse,” he whispered as he put his hands on top of Bomin’s hands. They were cold and bigger than he remembered.

Bomin tensed behind him. It took him a few seconds before he answered, “I can no longer sleep when I’m in the same bed as you, hyung.”

Daeyeol’s brows furrowed. Irritated, he turned around and faced Bomin. “Then why are you here –” The words got stuck in his throat when Bomin’s hands slowly slid from his back down to his hips, his touch slow and sensual until his big hands cupped Daeyeol’s ass. The younger boy pulled him close. Daeyeol’s eyes widen and his heart began to beat faster when he felt Bomin’s growing erection.

“W-wait, Bomin –”

“I don’t know when and how it started but I get hard when we sleep together, Daeyeol hyung. I’m afraid you will notice and that you might hate me. That’s why I avoided going to bed with you. I don’t want you to hate me.”

Daeyeol was about to say something when he realized Bomin was close to tears. “Hey. Why do you look like you’re about to cry?”

“Sorry hyung. I just love you so much. I always want to touch you, to hug you, to kiss you, to get as close to you as much as I can. What should I do with these feelings, Daeyeol hyung?”

Daeyeol’s heart melted as he stares at Bomin’s beautiful face. At the same time he was relieved that the younger man’s reason for avoiding sleeping with him was not what he feared – that maybe Bomin no longer cares for him.

Daeyeol cupped the younger’s cheeks with his big hands. “Don’t cry. I won’t hate you. Never, understand?”

Bomin stared at him in a way that sent a shiver down his spine. The next thing he knew, the younger man is already kissing his lips. Daeyeol was so surprised he didn’t know what to do for a few seconds. But when Bomin’s tongue began to lick his lower lip, urging him to open his mouth Daeyeol moaned. Bomin took advantage of his parted lips and slid his tongue inside the older man’s mouth, deepening the kiss.

Daeyeol felt his body reacting to the younger man’s advances. He felt as if the blood flowing in his veins was replaced by tiny electric volts, getting him on edge. The way Bomin’s erection was grinding against his hardening cock only doubled the sweet, tingling sensation coursing through his whole body.

It has been too long since Daeyeol felt sexual tension. He has always been inside the practice room and inside their dorm to even date. And since he was always tired lately he could not even masturbate to relieve himself. Suddenly, his control over his own desires evaporated. Daeyeol grabbed Bomin’s neck and kissed him back. The younger man moaned as Daeyeol’s tongue plunged inside his mouth desperately until the kiss became deeper and hotter than before.

By the time their lips pulled back from each other they were both breathless. They stared at each other as Daeyeol softly rubbed his thumb on Bomin’s wet and swollen lips. “Why are you a good kisser?” he whispered.

A confident smile appeared in the younger man’s face. “You think so, hyung? There are more things I am good at.”

Before Daeyeol can comprehend what that means Bomin already pushed him until he was lying on his back and the younger man moved on top of him, pinning him down. Bomin’s angelic and teary expression was gone. His eyes now have a glint of mischief and sensuality that made Daeyeol shiver. And when Bomin’s hand touched his chest and pressed on his nipples he could not contain his moan.

“Shh, hyung. We need to be quiet,” the younger man whispered as he began to unbutton the older’s pajama top. Daeyeol covered his mouth with his hands when Bomin leaned down and gave his nipples a careful lick. “Hyung, you taste good.”

“D-don’t say that!” Daeyeol whispered.

“But it’s true,” argued Bomin who planted his hands on Daeyeol’s abs and began to suck and lick the hardened nipples, obviously enjoying it. The older man was feeling every lick and suck on his dick and down to his toes. He could not control himself from thrusting his hips upwards, making Bomin moan when his hardness rubbed against the younger’s arousal. He was about to move his hips again when Bomin moved lower, kissing and licking his stomach in the process.

He could not believe that this is real and not just a dream. That the young boy he took under his wing years ago is now on top of him, showering his body with licks and kisses that makes Daeyeol’s dick painfully hard.

Daeyeol arched his back when he felt the younger man’s tongue in his belly button. He looked down and his eyes widen when Bomin moved even lower until his beautiful face was only inches away from his raging hard-on. “Yah! What are you planning?” he whispered in alarm.

Bomin smiled and didn’t say anything. Instead he hooked his fingers in the waistband of Daeyeol’s pajamas and lowered it down, freeing the older man’s impressive dick.

“Hyung, you’re so big and beautiful,” Bomin whispered, his breath caressing Daeyeol’s length.

He was just about to protest again when the younger man finally covered his manhood with his big hands and began to pump it up and down in a rhythm that drove Daeyeol crazy. When Bomin leaned over to give the moist tip of his dick a slow lick he automatically groaned.

“Hyung, the others might hear you,” the younger man whispered before putting the head of Daeyeol’s manhood inside his mouth. The older man had to clasp both of his hands on his mouth to keep himself from screaming.

Bomin was obviously not an expert in sucking a man’s dick but his enthusiasm and passion made Daeyeol’s whole body to tremble. The younger man moved his head downwards, taking more of Daeyeol’s length into his welcoming mouth and started to bob up and down.

“Oh shit, Bomin,” the older man could not help but curse. His hands went to each side of the younger’s head. Bomin moaned when Daeyeol’s fingers sinked through his hair. The vibration that came from his throat only heightened the sensation the hyung was feeling.

All the logic inside Daeyeol’s head was blown away as he began to thrust his hips upwards, making Bomin moan again in pleasure. His movements were slow at first, careful not to make him gag. Daeyeol continued the slow pace, letting the younger adjust to the way he was fucking his pretty mouth.

After a while Bomin began to bob his head up and down in a faster rhythm before sucking him so hard his back arched. “Hyung I want to taste your come,” the younger man murmured while his mouth is still full with his length.

That did it for Daeyeol. His hands grabbed Bomin’s head tighter as his thrust became faster and harder. The younger man moaned as he let his hyung fuck his mouth. Daeyeol is starting to feel the buildup of sensation in his balls. He knew he was so close to reach his climax so he pounded Bomin’s mouth deeper, no longer careful even when the head of his dick was reaching the younger man’s throat. In fact when he gagged it only made Daeyeol wild.

After a while Daeyeol groaned and his whole body convulsed as the first jet of his come shot from the tip of his dick straight to the back of Bomin’s throat. He continued to thrust in a shallower manner as he continued to release his semen inside the other man’s mouth. It was a climax so intense he almost screamed at the top of his lungs.

Daeyeol was still out of breath when his body finally relaxed, his hands still slowly brushing Bomin’s hair with his fingers. He looked down when the younger man finally released his length with a popping sound. Daeyeol gasped and his eyes widen when Bomin swallowed before licking his lips, as if he didn’t want to waste a drop of his semen.

“You didn’t!” Daeyeol whispered. He was scandalized.

“I just did,” Bomin answered with a grin. Then he moved until their faces were close to each other again. “You tasted good, hyung.”

Daeyeol’s face grew hot. His hands went up to Bomin’s chest, intending to push him away but he didn’t. “T-that’s embarrassing.”

“It’s not. Because I love you Daeyeol hyung. Every part of you, I treasure the most in this world. So you don’t have to be embarrassed. Not in front of me.”

Daeyeol stared at Bomin’s face. It was winter and awfully cold but his whole body suddenly felt warm, especially his heart. He touched the younger man’s nape. “How about you? You didn’t get off yet,” he whispered. Then his hand went down to grab the younger man’s hard erection over his pajamas.

Bomin groaned as their foreheads touched. “Hyung…if you touch me like that I won’t last long.”

Daeyeol could not help but smile as he slid his hand inside the younger man’s pajamas and boxers. His heart slammed against his chest when he was finally holding Bomin’s rock hard manhood. He gave it an exploratory pump and the younger’s hips automatically thrust against his hand. He took a deep breath as excitement washed over his whole body. “You like that?”

Bomin nodded, his eyes were closed and his lips were parted. The pleasure was so evident on his beautiful face and it made Daeyeol smile. It also made him want to see more of it.  So he began to pump his fists in a fast and long stroke, riding the rhythm of Bomin’s thrusts in his hand. Daeyeol knew he was really so close to coming because he could feel the younger man’s length getting hotter and bigger. He continued to jack him off, loving the way Bomin’s body was shaking so hard and loving the way he moans so close to Daeyeol’s lips.

After a while the older man’s other hand slid downward. While his other fist continued to pump Bomin’s length, he used his free hand to stimulate him more by swiping his thumb over the slit of its head.

The younger man groaned as his whole body shivered in surprise and pleasure. So Daeyeol did it again and again, feeling his thumb getting wetter with Bomin’s precum.

 “Hyung… hyung…” Bomin sobbed as his hips began to thrust faster and faster.

“Are you about to come?” Daeyeol whispered.

The younger man nodded. His whole body was shaking and there were tears at the side of his eyes. A drop of tear glided down one side of Bomin’s face and Daeyeol licked it. The action made the younger lose control. He groaned loudly, not caring if someone will hear him as orgasm hit him hard. Daeyeol didn’t take his eyes away from the younger’s face and the pleasure he saw there made him moan, “So beautiful Bomin.”

Bomin opened his eyes that were still hazy from his climax. “Hyung…” he whispered before pressing his lips against Daeyeol’s. This time the older man wasn’t surprised. In fact he kissed the younger back, deeper and more passionate than before. When they finished the kiss Bomin relaxed on top of him before rolling to the side. Daeyeol moved to his side and faced the younger man. He drew the comforter up and tugged Bomin close to him.

The younger man burrowed his face against his neck, sighed contentedly and whispered, “Hyung, we’re going out now, okay?”

Daeyeol smiled softly and touched Bomin’s hair. “Go to sleep.”

“Hmm…” Bomin wrapped his arms around Daeyeol and sighed against his neck. Few seconds later the younger man was already snoring. In no time Daeyeol also fell asleep.

Tomorrow the weather forecast will announce that night to be the coldest night of this year’s winter. But that night Daeyeol felt warm and comfortable. It was as if a heavy rock was lifted away from his chest. He realized he has been waiting for Bomin to come back to his bed all along. And that from that night on Daeyeol will keep him there.


End file.
